Los hermanos Psíquicos¿Los familiares de Louise!
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Creo que el titulo explica todo. No tengo nada solo la historia.


-EXPLOCION-

Todos estaban tosiendo por el humo que había. Cuando miraron a la causante, vieron con asombro que no era la única que estaba ahí.

Frente a ella había dos criaturas "Felinas" si se les puede llamar así, una en su parecía una combinación de conejo y gato, pero parecía mas un gato, el otro era una combinación de humano y gato, solo que en vez de orejas tenia cuernos.

El poder que esos dos irradiaban hicieron encoger a todos, incluso al Profesor que los estaba supervisando.

La niña de pelo rosa, que era la que estaba mas cerca de ellos, estaba entre emocionada y asustada, emocionada por que al fin pudo hacer un hechizo bien, por otro lado….

La cantidad de poder que se sentía de esas dos criaturas era…Inhumano

-¿Dónde estamos? –oyeron una voz en su cabeza y voltearon a ver asombrados al gato humanoide-

Louise: E-Estan en Hakeginia, en la Academia de Magia de Tristain –dijo algo asustada por la fuerte voz del que seria su "Familiar"-

-¿Hakeginia? Nunca oí de ese lugar –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

Louise: Bu-Bueno…-dijo entrecortándose, el ambiente bajo unos cuantos grados por el miedo de todos, el Profesor estaba preparado por si eran una amenaza-

-¿Y Magia? Eso no existe –dijo nuevamente entrecerrando los ojos-

Louise: S-Si existe…-tartamudeo-

-Pruébalo –dijo y ella pensaba hacer algo pero el Profesor se adelanto-

Colbert: Yo podría mostrarte –dijo y alzando su bastón hizo aparecer una bola de fuego-

Sin embargo eso no impresiono a los "visitantes".

-¿Eso es tu llamada "magia"? Seguro solo es un dispositivo para crear fuego –dijo y todos lo miraron mal, pero el ni inmuto-

-Oye hermano –dijo el ser mas pequeño que había aparecido al lado del bastón del Profesor dándole un susto mortal a este- En realidad este "bastón" no es un dispositivo –dijo y todos empezaron a mirar al gato humanoide con superioridad- Sin embargo, no creo que el termino "magia" sea el correcto para describir lo que hizo el anciano –dijo ofendiendo un poco al Profesor- Siento una energía que viene del anciano, pero utiliza el bastón para dirigirla –dijo explicando mientras miraba fijamente el bastan- En otras palabras, simplemente es un palo de madera que utiliza para dirigir la energía de si mismo –dijo y volvió al lado de su "hermano-

Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

Louise: ¡Eso es magia! –grito con todos asintiendo con ella, por mucho que le dolieran-

-Acabas de oír a mi hermano, el termino "Magia" no es el correcto para describir lo que paso –dijo seriamente-

Colbert: Bueno…De igual manera debe terminar el ritual Miss Valliere –dijo un poco pensativo por lo que dijo la criatura felina blanca-

Louise: Enseguida Profesor –dijo y se acerco a los "hermanos" pero antes de que ella pudiera tocarlos ellos la esquivaron- ¡Oigan! ¡Quédense quietos! –dijo y corrió hacia ellos pero ellos levitaron hacia arriba y todos los miraban impresionados- ¡Bajen ahora!

-¿Por qué deberíamos obedecerte? –dijo el mas grande-

Louise: ¡Yo los convoque para ser mis familiares! –grito-

-Ósea que... ¿Tu nos sacaste de nuestro mundo para convertirnos en tus sirvientes?! ¡Miserable humana! –dijo y un aura violeta lo rodeo y todos comenzaron a asustarse-

Colbert: ¡Todos atrás! –iba a hacer un hechizo pero algo hizo levitar su bastón hacia los hermanos, miro y se dio cuenta de que era el pequeño- ¡Oye!

-Yo no intentaría nada si fuera tu –dijo el mas pequeño con sus ojos azules brillando-

Era oficial, todos estaban que se iban a orinar, si ese gato humanoide mas el gato-conejo eran tan poderosos como parecían, entonces estaban muertos.

- **¿Oye hermano?** –le dijo telepáticamente al mas grande-

 **-¿Si?** –dijo aun con su aura violeta-

 **-¿Qué tal si nos quedamos por un tiempo? Este mundo parece interesante además….Si queremos quedarnos necesitamos que alguien nos guíe** –dijo y el aura violeta de su hermano se apago de golpe y lo miro fijamente-

 **-¿No estarás pensando..?** –dijo y su hermano sonrió felinamente-

 **-Oh si, ¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido! Además el poder de esa chica es muy inferior al nuestro, sea lo que sea que haga puedo borrarlo fácilmente, y además a todos parece haberles quedado claro que somos mas poderosos que ellos, podemos poner condiciones por ser su "Familiares"** –dijo y su hermano humanoide lo pensó un momento-

-suspira- **De acuerdo, pero un paso en falso, y esa chica junto con toda en esta academia están muertos** –dijo y su hermano asintió con una sonrisa-

Ambos bajaron al suelo y todos los miraban fijamente pues no habían escuchado la conversación y solo vieron que el aura del mas grande se había disipado y se habían mirado a los ojos por mas de un minuto, hasta lo de ahora.

El mas pequeño seguía teniendo el bastón de Colbert con un aura azul y el hermano mas grande comenzó a hablar.

-Escucha humana –dijo mirando a Louise que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza- Mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo, sin embargo, por sugerencia de mi hermano, aceptaremos ser tus "Familiares" –dijo y se quedo en silencio para que la niña, y todos en general, procesaran la información-

La niña al pensar en lo que dijo cada vez mas claro se hacia, estaba a punto de saltar de alegría hasta que el ser mas grande continuo.

-Sin embargo tenemos condiciones que tendrás que cumplir de lo contrario –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul asustando a todos- Morirás junto a todos en esta academia –dijo y todos tragaron saliva esperando que Louise cumpliera esas "condiciones"-

Louise: C-Claro… ¿Cuáles son las condiciones? –dijo algo nerviosa esperando que no fuera tan difícil-

-Primero, no nos trataras como sirvientes, mucho menos como si fuéramos esclavos –dijo y ella asintió- Segundo, sea lo que sea que hagas al momento de irnos no te quejaras, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer en nuestro mundo y NO podemos quedarnos para siempre –dijo y ella asintió nuevamente triste por que no tendría para siempre a esos "Familiares" tan poderosos- Eso seria todo –dijo seriamente-

-Te olvidaste de preguntarle su nombre y también de presentarnos –le dijo el pequeño a su hermano y este se encogió de hombros-

-Siempre podemos llamarla humana –dijo despreocupadamente y su hermano suspiro-

-Por cierto –llamando la atención de todos- Te diré que somos y como nos llamamos –dijo con todos asintiendo- Ambos venimos de una criatura llamada Mew –decidió decir "criatura" en vez de "Pokemon"- En realidad Mew tiene la misma forma física que yo solo que es hembra y tiene el pelaje rosado –dijo y todos los humanos estaban empezando a imaginarse tal criatura, muchas mujeres pusieron ojos de corazón- Mi nombre es Ash y poseo todos lo poderes de Mew y el es Mewtwo el es el "Clon" de Mew –dijo y todos miraron al mas grande y este los ignoro-

Louise: De acuerdo…-ya un poco mas segura de si misma-

Mewtwo: ¿Qué tienes que haces para continuar este "ritual"? –dijo y todos empezaron a sudar frio-

Louise: Uh…Bueno tengo que besarlos…-dijo y todos quedaron en silencio-

Mewtwo: me voy –dijo y estaba planeando marcharse-

Ash: ¡Oh vamos hermano! ¡Ninguno de nuestro amigos esta aquí para verte! Además puedo borrarles la memoria a todos para que olviden este momento así no pasaras vergüenza –dijo y Mewtwo lo pensó y suspiro-

Mewtwo: de acuerdo…En que parte tiene que ser exactamente el beso? –dijo sin ningún rastro de vergüenza-

Colbert: puede ser en cualquier parte en realidad –dijo y Mewtwo y y Ash suspiraron aliviados-

Ash: Que bueno aun no quiero besar a una chica –dijo felizmente y todos sudaron-

Colbert: O-Oye –dijo y el Mew lo miro- ¿Me devolverás mi bastón?

Ash: ¡Oh si! Por poco lo olvido, ten –dijo y lo levito hacia el-

Colbert: Gracias –dijo un poco mas tranquilo con su bastón-

Louise: bueno supongo que tengo que continuar ¿no? –dijo mirando al Profesor y este asintió- Bien aquí voy –respiro hondo y lo dejo salir-

…

Louise: ¿Están bien? –dijo mirando a las dos criaturas que tenían las runas del familiar en sus manos ¿Patas?-

Ash: Si hemos tolerado cosas peores –dijo sincero-

Colbert: ¿Cómo que?

-No querrán saber –dijeron los dos al unisonó-

Colbert: bueno, debido a que el hechizo de todos fue un éxito, todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones –dijo y todos comenzaron a levitar a sus habitaciones-

Ash: ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? –dijo mirando a Louise-

Louise: yo no puedo –dijo pero de repente comenzó a levitar- ¿EH?!

Ash: Considéralo una ayuda "Maestra" –dijo y voló hacia la habitación de Louise con Mewtwo siguiéndolos-

…Cuando llegaron.

Mewtwo: ¿Y se supone que tendremos que dormir ahí? –mirando a una pila de heno-

Louise: B-Bueno…

Ash: Cálmate hermano, por lo que pudimos ver, ella probablemente creyó que convocaría algo no tan poderoso como nosotros –dijo y su hermano bufo-

Louise: S-Si….Lo que el dijo –dijo aun nerviosa-

Mewtwo: no dormiré ahí –dijo e hizo levitar el heno y lo hecho por la ventana-

Luego de hacer eso el levito hacia una pared y se recostó sentado ahí, su hermano voló hacia el techo y enrollo su cola en una de las maderas de ahí y se colgó de cabeza.

Ash: Buenas noches Louise –dijo antes de caer dormido junto a su hermano que estaba sentado cruzado de brazos-

Louise se quedo mirando a sus dos nuevos "Familiares".

Louise: Fundador por favor, protégeme de estas extrañas criaturas –murmuro y decidió cambiarse y acostarse para dormir-

Lo que no sabia es que mañana empezaban los problemas.


End file.
